The Fall: BloodBain IV
by Serenity Saviour
Summary: Who Killed Korra
**Authors Note:Team: Kalou Komdo Rhinos, Position:Earthbender, Prompts: Blood, whistle,quote:I want to commit the murder i was imprisoned for"(869 words)**

Its been like this ever since we got together three years ago. She would wake up with the ,most endearing smile I have ever seen, tell me she loves me, then goes to do whatever duties that require the Avatar. I loved every moment I could spend with her, and I never would imagine it would end anytime soon. However, the world has a way of doing exactly what you least expect.

"Hey, Babe I got some business to deal with. I'll see you tonight. she said

"Wait here,since you didn't have breakfast,a,s least drink this jasmine tea".

"Haha thanks, babe. Hey, I'm taking the car, I feel like cruising. She tells me.

"Ok, just make sure you take the Q45 I'm still working on the Firebird.

And just like that she left, blowing kisses as she closed the door, wishing me a good day. I go back to straightening the kitchen, whistling a tune back when I was a child. Thinking back to the tense dinner we had with Meelo the night before, I decided to give him a call.

"Hey Meelo, sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to let you know it's all over now. You don't have to worry I handled the rest.

"Meelo you still there"?

"Ok I understand, goodbye"

After my rough conversation with Meelo, I decided I should go into my workshop to start fixing up that FireBird. As I worked on the car, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder elsewhere. Specifically as to what is happening to Korra. It's been bothering me for quite some time now, but it's like she is starting to distance herself. Talking about some "supreme order" nonsense and rambling about chaos. Also, she been visiting Zaheer more often too. I don't know why but I feel like he is connected to what is happening to Korra. It's probably because this is around the time the red lotus had attacked her.

( 5 days ago)

Zaheer stop playing games with me! What are you doing to Korra?

As he floated in the air but still bounded by chains, he began to laugh like a maniac, finding my question a joke, I began to storm out of the room. However just before I made it to the door he said something.

"what"?

"I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for". I have just been sitting in here wasting away. But I realized that even though I will be here for the rest of my life, I can still get what I want. And you know it too, don't you miss Sato? You see it too, I know you do. I just wonder what you are going to do about it? He taunts.

Shaking with rage and tears at the brim, I left him in there. Trying desperately to forget his words, but they just kept playing over and over in my mind like a mantra. I didn't like what he said, I wish it was all just a lie but I couldn't deny it. It was true and if I didn't do something about it soon, thing would only get worse. I will not allow Zaheer to continue to affect Korra.

The sudden ringing from my cell phone snapped me back from my thoughts. Picking it up, I notice that it was Mako that was calling me.

"Hey Mako, what's up?

"I'm so sorry Asami"

"What are you talking about? And why are there so many sirens in the background?

"She' . She took a wrong turn and hit another car head on. Asami I promise if its the last thing I do, I will find out who is responsible for this. Mako said to me solemnly

Dead silence, nothing but the steady beat if my heat filling in my ears as I abruptly hung the phone up. I thought this would be easy, I knew that one day Korra wouldn't be here with me, it would happen sooner or later, but I was hoping for later,much later. But I had no choice, it was the right thing to do. Right?

Thinking back to the dream I had a couple days ago, Korra's predecessor Aang told me that Korra's has spirit has been affected by Zaheer's poison, causing her to change her morals and ways. He warned me that I needed to put a stop to it, that if Korra continued the world will be destroyed. Having someone like that with that much power will turn everything upside down.

"Yeah, it was the right thing, after all, she killed that man. I could still smell the blood on her shirt". I say to myself.

Walking over to the kitchen cabinet, I picked up the Bloodbain vile. The poison I put in her tea this morning and to put an end to all this. I hate that I had to kill my one and only love and asking Meelo to help with this horrendous scheme but I had no choice. She would destroy everything we worked so hard for. Korra had died a long time ago, she lost herself and didn't come back, and now with her death on my head, I have lost myself too.


End file.
